A day to never forget
by QueenoftheSydrianites
Summary: This is a one-shot i was set for an english task in GCSE. i have to write one page about the beach scene in a soldiers p.o.v and describe all the senses.


**AN: HEY GUYS I KNOW ITS NOT MY USUAL BUT I GOT SET TO WRITE 1 PAGE OF SIZE 14 ABOUT THE BEACH SCENE. ITS NOT V GOOD AT THE END AS I REALISED I WAS RUNING OUT OF SPACE. MY ENGLISH CLASS: URGH MISS NO I DONT WANT TO. ME AND BURNING AMBER3 YESS CEATIVE WRITING! SEPERATES THE FANFICERS FROM THE NOT.**

A Day to _Never _Forget

My vision was obscured; I took that as a good thing. Our battalion was on what passed for a boat, readying for the beach landing, I was apprehensive to say the least. The boat was metal and quite square, so it wasn't very streamlined, and boy did we know it. I could taste acid in my mouth and could hear others throwing up. Waves crashed against the boat, two opposing forces, like the battle ahead. Opening my mouth to pray I could taste the salt from the sea spray, I could smell it too. It smelled like fish&chips from back home. It was a good memory from my childhood. Well technically I'm still a child I'm only 17. I lied. I thought this would be fun. It was far from it, in fact, it was the exact opposite. I could taste the fear radiating from the men and the nerves were so ever-present they were tangible. We drew closer to the shore and the bullets came fast, men fell faster, like dominos. A man in front of me was shot in the head, luckily he died quickly. Blood spilled on me; I tasted iron and smelt flesh. The rusty door creaked, slowly, open to reveal our fate. I jumped into the sea, getting a dry mouthful of salty water. My vision was blurred, that although didn't stop me from seeing bullets slice through the water and red float to the surface, as the source departed downwards. It was quiet, almost peaceful for mere seconds and almost silent as if it was almost a dream, almost. I re-surfaced to see men dropping like flies. Grabbing my rifle I pushed through the water to the crimson shore.

The sand was soft under my feet and between the men's bodies were fish. It was wrong really it was never their fight but they suffered for us. A bullet clipped my ear and I heard it were past, then nothing. I couldn't hear. Am I dead? No, if so I'm sure in hell not heaven. Ducking behind a metal cross I decided my plan. After a while, luckily, my hearing returned thank goodness.

"Jones, follow me" I looked to see the luitenent "we need to get to the sea wall stat" his voice trembling a little

We dashed past many bodies, you couldn't tell the dead from the casualties. I could taste salty air mixed with the conspicuous taste of blood. A large boom erupted from the left; I whipped my head around to see a landmine exploding. Sand rained down like rocks, getting into my uniform. Also my hands felt warm and viscid. Realisation it me it was blood from a soldier on the landmine. Then his arm hit the luitenent. Surprisingly he trudged on and I kept in stride with him, dodging bullets as I went. Finally we ducked behind the semi-impervious sea wall, which was more of a sand barrier; still it was a break from the terror. I could taste and feel the grainy sand in my mouth. Shockingly men were running up the beach stealing weapons from the wounded, this meant they couldn't move _or_ protect themselves.

On command of the luitenent we advanced over the wall. Many were shot; it was really a suicide mission with little chance of survival. I made it to a cement block, feeling the scratch of cement. It felt good physical pain to make the mental pain and trauma go away.

What I didn't see was the bullet. Then it was too late. Everything slowed. It ripped through my chest and trough my heart. It was quick and painless. I drew my last breath and thought of my family. I could taste my own blood in my mouth, it was warm and oozing. Then I was shrouded in darkness. I awoke in a white 'room'. I felt no pain. I tasted nothing bitter. I smelt nothing. I could see white alone. I heard nothing. Then a golden light projected above me getting larger and I felt a peace so I let it take me. If death was like this, you know what, id be okay.

**AN: REVIEW PLEASE AND DO YOU THINK ILL GET A GOOD MARK?**


End file.
